Sakura, Tomoyo, and the Mansion
Sakura, Tomoyo, and the Mansion (さくらと知世と大きなお家, Sakura to Tomoyo to Ookina Ouchi) is the 11th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "The Special Box". Summary Sakura is invited to Tomoyo's home for the first time. While Sakura is on her way to Tomoyo by bus Kero pops out of her bag yelling he can't breath nearly blowing their cover. Sakura tells Kero that they are close to her home unknown to them two passengers who are sitting in front of them hears them and look at each other confused. She is shocked to find Tomoyo's house to be an elaborate mansion with maids. Sonomi rushes over when she hears of Sakura's visit and shares the memories of Nadeshiko with Sakura over tea. Sonomi tells them about their past, she and Nadeshiko are walking to school while she was talking, Nadeshiko falls on the road and Sonomi notices her and she tells her that she fell down during snow ski, she hits a tree and get covered in snow, then PE class forming a jumping she crashes, shocking her and their classmates and teacher. Nadeshiko then climbs on a tree to put the bird on its nest while Sonomi was calling her. Nadeshiko loses her balance and falls and Sonomi screams. Nadeshiko screams and lands unto someone who broke her fell, it turns out the person who broke her fall was her teacher and future husband Fujitaka Kinomoto who remarks that an angel fall from the sky and she apologizes. While Sonomi is taking care of business over the phone, Tomoyo presents a special box and explains the key to the box bounces out whenever she tries to open it and Kero senses it's the work of a Clow Card. Sakura uses the Sword card to slice away the protective barrier of the Shield card and captures it. Inside the box is a dried bouquet of cherry blossoms from Sakura's mother's wedding and the first present Sakura ever gave Tomoyo, an eraser shaped like a bunny. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowShield.jpg|The Shield (Debut)|link=The Shield ClowSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword |-|Cards Used= ClowSword.jpg|The Sword (First Use)|link=The Sword |-|Cards Sealed= ClowShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Time Fairy Costume.png|Time Fairy Costume (Cameo)|link=Time Fairy Costume Quotes *'Sakura': Um, what kind of person was my dad? Dad tells a lot of stories about my mother but he doesn't say much about himself. I'm told that he has no relatives left, and I don't know any of Mother's. So... so... *'Sonomi': Your father is... a disgusting person. He's handsome, kind, a great chef, and can do anything and everything. From the perspective of someone who loved Nadeshiko he's a very, tremendously disgusting person. Let's see... his flaw is that he has no flaw... I guess. *'Kero': CAKE!! You left me out of the loop! I was the only one who couldn't eat cake! You looked so happy when you were eating that cake, Sakura... *'Sakura': I-I'm sorry, Kero. *'Kero': I was watching the WHOLE thing from this room! *'Kero': Shield is a card that protects valuable things. It has a tendency to protect more and more important things. I must say that the contents of this box must be really cherished by its owners. *'Sonomi': This is the bouquet from when your mother Nadeshiko got married. A bouquet of cherry blossoms... Nadeshiko loved cherry blossoms. She kept saying ever since she was little how she would name her baby "Sakura" if it was a girl. *'Sakura': "Sakura"... *'Sonomi''': And you are that baby, Sakura. Navigation Category:Episodes